


Our Relationship Is Blighted

by weedle_writes_gay_stuff



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Family Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weedle_writes_gay_stuff/pseuds/weedle_writes_gay_stuff
Summary: A birthday fic for @chronowix on tumblr (she hasn’t got an AO3 so I’m just gonna namedrop her here lmao). Since we’ve been talking a lot about what might happen when the Blights find out about Amity and Luz wanting to be together, I thought it’d be fun to do a oneshot about that actually happening and how I imagine it turning out. Luz may be reassuring Amity that everything will turn out fine, but the witch doesn’t share her confidence for good reason.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 54





	Our Relationship Is Blighted

Luz could almost feel the young witch’s hand quaking in hers as they walked, her dark nail polish, unusually chipped and uneven unlike its usual pristine state, making the shifting of her grip on Luz’s hand more noticeable. She looked upward to see Amity’s gaze was fixed to the floor. “Amity?” she said softly.

“Huh?” the witch replied, jolted out of her thoughts. She looked up at Luz, and seeing the human’s soft brown face and cute little smile forcibly set aside her anxiety for a moment. “Uh, yeah, what’s up?”

“You went quiet again,” Luz remarked worriedly.  
“Sorry,” Amity started, but Luz cut her off.  
“Don’t be sorry,” the human said. “I’m just… worried about you.”

“Yeah, well I AM worried! And you should be worried!” Amity yelled defensively. She pulled her hand out of Luz’s grip for a moment, and then hugged her close. Luz hugged her back, and stroked her green hair softly as Amity rested on her shoulder, trying not to cry and occasionally sobbing. “Sorry,” she mumbled to Luz.

“It’s OK, I understand,” Luz answered. Gently pulling Amity out of the hug so they were looking at each other, she said, “I should probably tell you something.”  
“Huh?”  
“Well… to be honest, my mamá doesn’t know I like girls either,” Luz admitted.  
That actually did take Amity by surprise. “Really? But, how… how come you don’t take it so seriously?”  
“I kinda do,” said Luz. “But I know, deep down, she’ll probably understand, and if she doesn’t, I know people who do, like Eda and Willow and Gus. If your family are jerks to you, you don’t need to change yourself so they accept you.”

Amity sighed. “I wish I could just think that as easily as you do.”  
“I’m here for you,” Luz smiled. “So maybe you can.”  
“I guess…” Amity mumbled.  
“Now c’mon,” Luz smiled, taking her hand again and leading them up the path to Blight Manor.

When they finally got to the gate, Amity cast a glyph to unlock it and a loud caw shrieked across the estate. Luz jumped, noticing the howling of a gargoyle, and looking at Amity, the girl sighed. “I was hoping he wouldn’t notice me,” she said quietly.

The two continued sheepishly up the path until they reached the door, and Amity unlocked it, trying to slip through… and making an almighty creak as she entered. Luz came in behind her, and as she did she saw odd footprint-shaped glyphs emerge on the floor in front of them. This time it was Amity’s turn to look concernedly at Luz, though she didn’t step any closer to her, let alone try and hold her hand or anything for comfort.

The glyphs brightened, until the light from them faded and two adults emerged from them. Glancing up at them, Amity said sheepishly, “Hi Mom, hi Dad.”

“You’re home 20 minutes late,” her father Alador said flatly.  
“And who,” her mother Odalia asked, glaring down coldly at Luz, “is this?”  
“She’s a-a friend from Hexside,” Amity answered shakily.

“Is she now?” Alador replied. “Young lady, you know our agreement on your making friends at Hexside. After the fiasco with Boscha, do you really think you can just-“

“Just what?” Luz cut in. “Amity’s my friend, I’m her friend, you don’t just get to tell her not to see me again!”

Odalia turned on her again, this time physically putting a finger to Luz’s lips and casting a spell to silence her temporarily, but still didn’t yell. “Do not raise your voice at me, child,” she told the human. Turning back to Amity, “I’ll excuse your new friend for now. If she’s so important to you, I will let her join us for dinner. But she must be on her best behaviour.” As she spoke that last sentence, she glowered at Luz again, who scowled silently. Reluctantly, Amity led Luz to her room.

As soon as the spell wore off, Luz flew into a frenzy of condemnations of Amity’s parents, and the witch simply watched and nodded as her partner spoke. After a while, Luz cottoned onto how Amity wasn’t really replying, and asked, “…what do you think we should do?”

“I have no idea,” Amity admitted, and Luz looked at her crestfallen. The witch sighed, and decided it was her time to rant. “Look, my parents are the cliquiest people around. It’s horrible, but if you don’t fit in with what they want, they won’t give you the time of day. They were so mad when I stopped being friends with Boscha because she’s a grudgby captain and her family have ties to the Emperor’s Coven- by comparison, you’re a human who’s still learning a lot of the basics of magic.”

Luz frowned. “You… you don’t think that’s right, right?”

Amity’s eyes widened as she realized what she’d implied without thinking. “No! No, of course not! It’s really stupid that they’re like that,” she asserted, getting up from the bed and giving Luz a hug. “I’m really proud of you. I think it’s amazing how much you’ve achieved learning magic. But all the things I admire about you, they’d probably think are messed up.”

“Well then, they’re stupid, aren’t they?” Luz retorted.

“Yeah…” Amity replied, in a voice that told Luz she hardly had the confidence to tell them that to their faces.

“Listen,” Luz said softly, taking Amity’s hands again. “I know you can do this. Just tell them the truth about me, and if they don’t take it well, I promise you, I’ll make sure they can’t do anything bad to you.” Amity blushed hard at that, but smiled.

A gargoyle crowed outside Amity’s window, signifying it was time for dinner. Amity led Luz outside, both of them anxious about going to the dinner table, but knowing there was no avoiding it now.

When they reached the dining room, seeing Edric and Emira’s seats were empty as they were off on a special trip for Hexside’s Illusionists, Amity and Luz sat down in two seats next to one another and across from Amity’s parents, whose seats were noticeably more ornate and seemed higher. It reminded Luz a bit of a courtroom, which seemed depressingly fitting given their attitudes to her.

As she started tucking into the weird soup-like meal the Blights were having as their first course, Odalia enquired, “So, Luz, tell us about yourself. Without being too uncouth, if you would be so kind,” she added with a smug laugh.

The human frowned, and started, “Well, uh, I started at Hexside a few months ago now, I helped save Amity from a monster at Grom, I nearly beat Boscha at grudgby with her…” She couldn’t help but feel a bit uncomfortable with her tone, but given how smug and status-obsessed the Blights seemed to be, it was probably the only way to even try to satisfy them.

“Which track are you on?” Alador asked, his polite smile having all the grace and comfort of an ugly billboard.  
“Well, I’m kinda not on any track-” Luz started, and Odalia cut her off with a laugh.  
“You can just say you’re on the detention track, you know,” she said, her tone telling Luz that you absolutely could not with these two.

“She’s not on the detention track,” Amity said defensively.  
“Oh, so is she lying about going to Hexside, then?” retorted Alador, whose smile had faded at that possibility.  
“No, I just, you know, do bits of a whole bunch of tracks,” Luz explained.  
“She must be lying about it, then. Does she not know how Hexside works?” demanded Odalia.

“She does, she just doesn’t follow it because it doesn’t work for everyone, Mom,” Amity said, her voice quieter as she tried not to enrage her mom any more than Luz already had.

“Of course it works for everyone! What is she, a human or something?” Alador laughed. Odalia joined in, and then the two of them noticed Luz’s round ears, and the laughter faded.

“OK, so I am a human,” Luz replied crossly. “What’s so bad about that?” In response, Odalia cast the same spell to muffle her, and she looked at Amity fearfully.

Alador and Odalia seemed to rise up in front of Amity in anger. “Insubordinate, a liar, and a human as well,” scoffed Alador. “She’s certainly a great substitute for Boscha!”

“Tell us, Amity. Why would you ever think this human is worth being a part of your social circle?” her mother spat.  
Amity felt very small right now. “Because she makes me happy, and I love her?” she volunteered weakly.  
Her parents’ eyes widened at that revelation. “You love her. That’s not just pathetic, that’s disgusting. A Blight, loving a human?!” Odalia growled.

The cruelty of her mom’s words shocked Amity into anger. “Mom, why does it matter if going out with her makes me happy?”  
“Oh, this is awful,” sighed Odalia, ignoring her and looking away.  
The absence of her hostile gaze on Amity and Luz was made up for by her husband. “I don’t know what happened to make you lose sight of what’s important like this,” her father frowned, “but we shall have to do something drastic to fix it.”

Amity shut her eyes for a moment, but suddenly heard a groan of pain from her parents. When she opened them again, everything was just blinding white light. She felt a hand grab her, and panicked for a moment until she noticed it was smaller than her parents’, and followed in the direction it yanked her.

She ran and ran in the direction of the hand pulling her non-stop for several minutes, still unable to see, until finally she felt the cold night air around them. She caught Luz pushing through the gate and dashing down the path, until she led them both to hide behind a tree.

Once there, Luz hugged Amity close, and said softly, “Amity, I’m so sorry. I knew your mom and dad were bad, but not THAT bad.”  
She let Amity go, and to her surprise, she saw the witch was tearing up. She looked away from Luz, and sobbed. “Why did I do that? I’m so stupid, stupid, STUPID! What if they tell Principal Bump and get him to pull me out of Hexside? What if they don’t let me ever see Edric and Emira again now? What if I-”

“Shh,” Luz said softly. “Amity, listen to me. It doesn’t matter. I’m proud of you, I know Willow and Gus are gonna be proud of you, I know Edric and Emira are gonna take your side in this, and I promise I’ll get Eda to make sure Principal Bump can’t do anything to you.”  
“But… how do you know that?” Amity protested.

“I know it because we’re gonna make it happen, together,” smiled Luz. “Don’t let those two being jerks make you feel bad about who you are and what you want to do.” She held Amity’s hand tightly, and led the witch away from her house- or to be more accurate, from Blight Manor. Amity looked at her shyly, blushing a bit, but finding that it kinda put her mind at ease a bit. “Oh, and Amity?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for sticking up for me to them. You’re the best.” And Luz leaned in and kissed Amity softly on the lips. That was finally enough to make Amity realize she’d made the right decision, and she blushed like crazy as the two of them started the long walk to the Owl House and Amity left this horrible place behind.


End file.
